


Einmal das Protokoll beiseite legen

by Penguin_Heart



Series: die Welt ist weder schwarz noch weiß [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, additional pair, sweet stuff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Heart/pseuds/Penguin_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Kampf zwischen Noxus und Demacia steht bevor. Gegen allen Erwartungen Swains schickt Demacia nicht Garen sondern den Prinzen Jarvan. Was passiert also, wenn sie einmal nicht kämpfen? Wenn Jarvan aus einem anderen Grund Nachts auf's Schlachtfeld zurückkommt.<br/>Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte zu Jarvan IV und Swain. Ist aus einer sponatenen Idee und dem Anreiz einer Bekannten entstanden. Keine direkten sexuellen Handlungen in den ersten drei Kapiteln. - Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine Art Neuanfang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LysandraCaptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandraCaptor/gifts).



Das Schlachtfeld liegt gespenstig still dar. Überall erkennt man die Spuren der Kämpfe im Boden, teilweise haben sich tiefe Mulden gegraben und wo anders stecken Reste von Klingen im sandigen Untergrund. Der Mond von Noxus wirft ein schauriges Licht auf die kleinen wilden Kreaturen, die sich im Blut der Gefallenen wälzen.

Mit ernster Miene steht der Offizier Swain auf einem niedrigen Felsvorsprung. Die Uniform sitzt eng und stolz an seinem Körper, sein Erscheinen strahlt die völlige Selbstdisziplin und Ruhe aus. Er starrt in die Ferne heraus, lässt seine Gedanken um neue strategische Züge für den morgigen Kampf kreisen. Schwäche zulassen oder sich Fehler eingestehen kommt für den Taktiker nicht in Frage, jedenfalls solange nicht, wie die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ihn jemand beobachten könnte. Man sieht es ihm nicht an – nicht, wenn man ihn nicht aus Kindertagen kennt – aber er beginnt die Beherrschung über seine Fassade zu verlieren. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass er im heutigen Gefecht so viele Männer verloren hatte? Seine Truppenstärke wurde auf ein Minimum dezimiert. Swain ist sich zumindest sicher, dass es nicht an seiner Taktik sondern viel eher an dem spontanen Wechsel der gegnerischen Heeresleitung gelegen haben muss. So waren alle seine Männer auf das Verhalten gegenüber Garens Angriffen trainiert gewesen, doch fanden sie sich plötzlich Jarvan IV. gegenüber.  
In gewisser Weise hasste er den Adligen und sein Verhalten; dieser war so dreist und vorwitzig in seinen Feldzügen, dass dies ihn zu einem der gefährlichsten Gegnern gemacht hatte. Gegen so gut wie alle Feinde konnte Swain sofort ein Angriffsmuster entwickeln, dass sie zum Sieg brachte, aber gegen Jarvan ist er schon immer machtlos gewesen. Genau das hatte dieser aufgeplusterte Prinz ihm heute wieder einmal bewiesen.  
Die Krähe auf seiner Schulter schlägt langsam mit den Flügeln und murrt ihm stetig ins Ohr. Beatrice scheint seine innere Spannung gespürt zu haben, denn nun pickt sie dem erfahrenen Mann an den wenigen schwarz-grauen Haaren herum. „Ist gut Beatrice.“ brummt er mit sanfter Stimme und streicht über ihr dunkles Federkleid. „Du weißt nun mal wie ich bin,“ kurz schweigt er, lässt den Blick auf das in der Ferne liegende Feindesslager schweifen „ und du weißt auch, wie schwierig es ist sich bei diesem Bastard zu zügeln. Ich will ihn endlich tot zu meinen Füßen sehen, dieses Aas. Er hält mich schon seit so langer Zeit auf und scheint mir immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Er soll bluten dafür, dass er mich auf solch niederträchtige Art und Weise verspottet!“  
Bedächtig darauf nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Nachtwache auf sich zu ziehen, verzieht Swain sein Gesicht geräuschlos zu einer bösen Grimasse und wendet sich mit wehendem Umhang seinem Lager zu. Er will sich auch sogleich auf den Weg machen, doch ein Stimmengewirr nicht all zu weit entfernt lässt ihn innehalten. Die Geräusche stammen vom Schlachtfeld. Einige Umrisse von Personen heben sich im Mondschein hervor, denen Swain sich schleichend nähert. Was er zu sehen bekommt, verschlägt ihm die Sprache.  
Dort vor ihm stehen die zwei Nachtwächter, bei ihnen befinden sich noch zwei weitere Männer, die der Offizier nicht sofort zuordnen kann und der Prinz in zivilen adligen Gewändern. Innerlich schäumt er vor Wut bei dem Anblick, dass seine Soldaten so einvernehmlich mit dem feindlichen Feldherren reden. Noch mehr verwirrt es den Schwarzhaarigen, als die Soldaten beginnen gemeinsam einige der Leichen zu bergen. Wie können seine Männer es zulassen, dass dieser Jarvan Macht über sie erlangt? In seinem Stolz verletzt tritt Swain aus seiner Deckung hervor und schreitet geradewegs auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Jarvan bemerkt ihn sofort. Auf das Heben seiner Hand hin halten die Soldaten in ihren Bewegungen inne. Den beiden Nachtwächtern läuft beim erblicken ihres Befehlshabers kalter Schweiß den Nacken herunter. Jener kommt kurz vor dem Prinzen zum Stillstand. „Was soll das? Was wagst du Aas es meine Männer zu kommandieren? Was erdreistest du dich?!“ Wütend und doch kontrolliert starrt er dem Demacianer in die kühlen blauen Augen. „Was wagst du gefühlsblinder Führer es mich bei dem Gedenken der Gefallenen zu stören? Es ist ein heiliges demacianisches Ritual die Toten zu bergen und zu ehren. Also fange nicht an mich als Aas zu bezeichnen; ich bin mir im Gegensatz zu dir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich mit Menschenleben spiele und nicht bloß mit austauschbaren Schachfiguren, Swain!“ Mit diesen Worten rammt Jarvan seine Lanze in den Boden und tritt einen Schritt auf den Krieger Noxus' zu, sodass sie kaum noch etwas voneinander trennt. Belustigt beobachtet er wie die roten Augen sich zu Schlitzen verzeihen und sie ihm eine Vorahnung auf den inneren Kampf in Swain liefern. „Ich bin nicht gewillt weitere Opfer zu bringen und noch mehr unnötiges Blut zu vergießen. Unsere Männer sollen die Toten von diesem grausamen Ort schaffen und den Frieden bewahren, zumindest für die nächsten Monde!“ „Oh mein lieber Prinz, du weißt, ich bin ebenso ein grausamer Mensch. Wieso sollte ich über diese Option nachdenken? Ich bin weder ein Freund von deinen seltsamen Gewohnheiten noch bin ich ein Befürworter des Friedens.“ Der Prinz stößt ein leises Kichern aus, dann hebt er die Hand auf Höhe Swains Kopfes und streicht sanft über die raue, teilweise vernarbte, Haut. Jener weicht zurück, leichtes Entsetzten prägt seine Gesichtszüge. Seine Hand befühlt die Stelle, die noch von der Berührung brennt. „Du Bas-“ Plötzlich kommt starker Wind auf, der Swains Umhang aufbläht und an seiner Kleidung zerrt; seinem Gegenüber werden die Haare ins Gesicht geweht und die Fransen seines Gewandes berühren beinahe den Körper des Taktikers. „Ich mag es nicht wie du mich anschreist. Wenn du so dringend mit mir diskutieren möchtest, dann lass und das wo anders tun, aber nicht an solch einem Ort. Unsere Männer sollen die Toten von hier fort bringen. Nimm mich mit in dein Lager, ich bin unbewaffnet. Ich kann dir keinen Schaden zufügen. Tu meinetwegen so, als hättest du mich gefangen genommen, wenn dein Stolz es dir untersagt mich mitzunehmen.“ 

„Mussten die Handfesseln wirklich sein?“ mault Jarvan IV. wie ein kleines Kind, dem man seine Süßigkeiten weggenommen hat. Swain hatte sich nicht die Peinlichkeit geben wollen mit dem Prinzen frei durch ihr Lager zu marschieren, nur um dann später seinen Männern erklären zu müssen, warum Jarvan friedlich neben ihm her spaziert war. Deswegen trottet der Braunhaarige nun mit lockeren Fesseln hinter dem Offizier her. Seine Männer schauen zwar trotzdem dezent verwirrt auf die Szene, die ihnen geboten wird. Genervt hält Swain eine Seite seines Zeltes offen, damit Jarvan eintreten kann. „Sei endlich ruhig, du verhältst dich wie ein verdammtes Kind!“ meckert er. „Ein Kind, das du bereitwillig mit dir mitgenommen hast!“ Zur Verwunderung des Prinzen sieht das Zeltinnere alles andere als ungemütlich aus: es gibt keinen Hölzernen Schreibtisch wie er es erwartet hätte, nur ein kleines Holzbrett mit einem Kissen darunter auf einem anmutigen niedrigen Ledersessel, neben dem steht ein kleiner Hocker mit einem Kartenstapel; den hinteren Teil des Zeltes füllt eine riesige Horde an Kissen und Decken aus. Geistesabwesend befreit er sich von den Fesseln, streift sich die Stiefel von den Füßen und schmeißt sich freudestrahlend in das Kissenmeer. „Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?“ Empört schmeißt Offizier Swain den Stiefel des Prinzen nach diesem, der ihn mitten am Kopf trifft. „Hey! Das ist ungerecht. Lass mich doch einfach einmal wieder ein Kind sein und keine Sorgen haben. Kannst ja mitmachen.“ schmollt der Getroffene und gräbt sich stärker in die Kissen. Seufzend zieht Swain die Augenbrauen zusammen. Schließlich gibt er doch nach und legt zögerlich seinen Mantel ab. Jarvan sieht bei den auftretenden Geräuschen verblüfft auf. „Was guckst du so dämlich? Mach dich nicht so breit, ich brauch auch noch Platz!“ Sobald sich die anfängliche Überraschung gelegt hat, fängt der Braunhaarige an zu kichern. Swain brummt nur missmutig und legt sich dann rücklings neben den Prinzen, nur um dann erschrocken fast auf den Boden zu fallen. Plötzlich hatte sich ein Arm um seinen Brustkörper geschlossen und ein Körper sich an ihn gepresst, den Kopf auf seinem Arm gebettet. „Was zum -“ setzt der Offizier an, wird jedoch je von einem sichtlich unglücklichem Mann unterbrochen. „Sei ruhig und lass mich kuscheln. Ich brauche auch mal ein bisschen Liebe!“ Swain schüttelt einfach nur den Kopf, aber er beschwert sich auch nicht darüber. Als ihn die Wärme des fremden Körpers schließlich erreicht, kann er auch ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken; dafür ist es einfach zu lange her, dass er die Nähe und Geborgenheit eines anderen Menschen gespürt hat. „Du bist warm.“ säuselt er leise, während er die Nase in dem langen Haar vergräbt, den Duft genießend einatmet und mit der Hand über die Halsbeuge in kleinen Kreisen fährt. „Ich weiß, möcht' ja, dass du auch was davon hast, dass ich dich quasi gezwungen hab' mich mitzunehmen.“ „Ach sei ruhig... weiß doch, dass ich mich selbst zu den schönen Dingen im Leben zwingen muss.“ murmelt der Offizier als Antwort. Mit dem freien Arm fischt er nach einer Decke, um sie dann um sich und den Prinzen zu wickeln. „Tja, dafür bin ich ja da.“ „Bist du wohl endlich ruhig?!“ Grinsend schaut Jarven auf und gibt es dickköpfiges „Nö!“ von sich. „Es sei denn, du gibst mir einen Kuss!“ Selbst Swain muss nun breit grinsen. „Na gut, wenn du mich dann schlafen lässt...“ Vorsichtig zieht Swain das Gesicht seines Gegenübers am Kinn zu sich, drückt Jarven dann zärtlich die Lippen auf. Freudig begrüßt ihn das andere Lippenpaar und bewegt sich angenehm sanft gegen das seine. Es ist ein überwältigend schönes Gefühl; das muss Swain zugeben. Er könnte sich sogar daran gewöhnen...


	2. Ein etwas unangenehmes Gespräch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist einige Zeit vergangen in der Swain und Jarvan sich nicht mehr begegnet haben.  
> Jarvan hat sein ganzes Denken und Handeln auf den Kopf gestellt!  
> Wie soll er bloß damit umgehen?

An allem, aber auch absolut allem ist dieses Aas von Prinz schuld! Wie hatte Jarvan es wagen können so präsent in sein Leben zu treten? Wie hatte er selbst es wagen können einen anderen Menschen, noch dazu einen Mann so nah an sich ran kommen zu lassen? Solch ein fehlendes Verantwortungsbewusstsein wird nicht gern in den Reihen von Noxus gesehen. Zumindest gilt das für die obersten Offizieren – für ihn als Ranghöchsten erst recht! Die kleineren Fußsoldaten können sich nach Herzenslust mit Männern und Frauen vergnügen, doch Swain hat sich zu mäßigen und zu beherrschen, er darf diesem Drang nicht einfach so nachgeben. Wenn er es wollte, könnte er sich eine Frau suchen. Aber in seiner Position waren Frauen viel zu anhänglich und nervtötend. Sie wollen nur Rum und Aufmerksamkeit und er will einfach nur in Frieden gelassen werden, sich keine Sorgen machen müssen um sein Besitz – zutrauen würde er es einer Frau, dass sie einfach sein Haus ausräumen würde und sich dann ein schönes Leben macht. Er will nicht als der Verlassene dastehen, dafür ist er auch schon ein wenig zu alt. Er will nicht als berühmt berüchtigter Frauenheld erkannt werden, sondern als gefürchteter Feldherr. 

Gefühle gab es nicht und sollte es auch jetzt nicht geben.

Und was macht dieser Vollidiot Jarvan? Er bringt die nahezu perfekte Selbstbeherrschung und die eiserne Maske völlig durcheinander. In zweiundfünfzig Jahren gab es keine Frauen, keine heimlichen Gelüste und auch keine heimliche Schwärmerei – bis jetzt. „Dieser lausige Bengel wagt es einfach mich auf die Probe zu stellen, dafür werd' ich ihn -“ Knarrend schwingt die dunkle Tür auf und trifft mit einem lauten Poltern auf die Wand daneben. Der Knall reißt Swain aus seinem Wutausbruch. Überrascht schaut er auf den Eindringling. „Verzeih, dass ich -“ Die Hand Noxus hält inne. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“ Der Feldherr wirft Darius nur einen giftigen Blick zu, dann dreht er sich wieder zum großen Torbogen – Fenster um und starrt in die finstere Nacht. „Mit was hast du uns die Ehre erteilt endlich mal Leben in dein Gesicht zu lassen? Wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Mensch bist.“ scherzt der Jüngere und bewegt sich auf die kleine Fläschchenansammlung zu. Darius begutachtet die verschieden gläsernen Gefäße, greift sich eines der Kristallgläser und gießt sich schließlich einen Scotch ein. „Auch einen?“ Dabei hebt er ein weiteres Glas, grinst aber über beide Ohren. „Übertreib es nicht, alter Freund. Schlimm genug, dass du Zutritt zu meinem Haus hast!“ „Hab ja keine andere Wahl. Wenn du uns irgendwann mal vor Griesgrämig abkratzt muss dich ja einer verbuddeln. Und dreimal darfst du raten, wen sie vorschicken würden.“ 

Swain schüttelt nur den Kopf, nimmt dankend das Glas an, das ihm gereicht wird. „Was ist los alter Mann? Wirst'e auf deine alten Tage noch sensibel?“ Lachend weicht Darius einem fliegenden Papierknäuel aus. „Mal langsam; zuerst reden wir über dich. Du bist zu mir gekommen und nicht ich zu dir. Also, was willst du hier?“ Swain legt die Füße auf den kleinen Couchtisch und schaut sein Gegenüber gespannt an. „Reden.“ kommt die schlichte Antwort. „Oder anders – ich will dich etwas fragen. Ich will aber nicht mit Swain sprechen sondern mit Jericho.“ Verwirrt runzelt er die Stirn über das aufrichtige Vertrauen in der Stimme des Soldaten. Der gießt sich noch ein Glas Alkohol ein. „Mach das öfter, das Stirnrunzeln mein ich. So hab ich das Gefühl, als wüsste ich endlich mal, was in dir vorgeht.“ Darius stellt die Flasche damit wieder ab. Er lehnt sich zurück und legt die Füße ebenfalls über kreuz auf die Tischkante; streicht jedoch nervös über den Rand seines Glases. Leichte Neugierde keimt in Swains Innerem auf, er möchte wissen, was seinen langjährigen treuen Mitstreiter so aufwühlt.

„Ich bin seit längeren in einer Art Beziehung.“ Er macht ein kurze Pause und nimmt einen Großen Schluck Scotch. „In einer Art?“ fragt der Offizier nach und schenkt Darius noch einen ein. „Es ist ein Mann. Er macht es mir nicht gerade einfach.“ „Wieso? Hat er ein Problem damit, dass du auch einer bist?“ „Es geht weniger darum was wir sind. Viel mehr geht es darum wer wir sind und wofür wir einstehen...“ Erneut pausiert Darius und fährt sich durch die Haare. „Ist es schlimm wenn ich daran zweifle, ob dieser anhaltende Krieg überhaupt einen Sinn hat? Ich mein, klar, ich hätte dich gerne an der Macht gesehen – aber nach so vielen Jahren erbitterter Kriege... ich möchte wieder ein Mann sein und kein Soldat. Ich möchte endlich egoistisch sein und an meine eigene Zukunft denken. Ist das so schlimm?“ Mit ehrlichem Stolz blickt er Swain entgegen. Dieser mustert seinen besten Krieger lange, bevor er seufzend sein Glas abstellt. „Wer ist es?“ fragt er schließlich. „Einer für den du dich schämen müsstest? Einer bei dem du denkst, dass ich mich fragen würde, ob du noch ganz bei Verstand bist? - Glaube mir, alter Freund, ich habe schon seit längerem unbewusst mein Ziel und meine Ideale aus den Augen verloren. Selbst wenn es ein einfacher Bauer ist, der dir den Kopf verdreht hat, kann ich dir dafür schon längst nicht mehr böse sein. Also?“ Darius zögert, spielt wieder am Glasrand herum. „Wäre schön, wenn es einfach nur ein Bauer wäre. Dann hätte ich ihn einfach zwingen können mit mir zu kommen. Einen Truppenführer zwingst du nicht so einfach. Der wehrt sich und schlägt dir allerschlimmsten falls den Schädel ein!“ „Crownguard.“ Verwirrt schaut Darius von seinem Glas auf. „Du sprichst immer so über diesen Kerl. Als würde er dir 'am liebsten den Schädel einschlagen und dich dann einen Berg runter rollen lassen'; wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“ „Was hältst du davon?“ Die Ernsthaftigkeit kehrt in Darius Blick zurück. Erwartungsvoll schaut er Swain an. „Wenn du willst, dann gehe ich jetzt und lasse mich nie wieder in Noxus – in deinen Reihen blicken.“ fügt er noch hinzu. Swain überlegt. Er denkt zum ersten Mal darüber nach, was der Krieg einem gebracht hat. Was er ihm eigentlich gebracht hat. 

„Was sagst du dazu, dass es nur einen Mann gebraucht hat, sodass sich alles, was ich mir vorher aufgebaut habe, in Luft aufgelöst hat?“ stellt Swain die Gegenfrage. „Was soll es mich kümmern, dass du dein Herz einem Demacianer geöffnet hast? Niemand kann Liebe oder Zuneigung kontrollieren – selbst ich nicht. Ich habe nicht das Recht dir Vorwürfe zumachen.“ 

 

„Das will ich auch hoffen.“ Eine neue Person betritt den Raum, schreitet schnellen Schrittes zu den Beiden und wirft sich dann in den Sessel neben Darius. „Crownguard.“ kommentiert der Hausbesitzer. „Swain.“ wirft Garen ihm entgegen. „Willst du mich jetzt auch noch nach meiner Meinung fragen, oder warum erdreistest du dich einfach so in mein Haus einzudringen?“ Die Macht Demacias lächelt mild. „Ich bin nur hier um mich zu erkundigen, wie das Gespräch verlaufen ist. Ich bin nicht hier um irgendeinen Anschlag auf Sie zu planen, Swain.“ Auffordernd streckt er die Hand nach der Darius aus, in der er das Glas hält. „Gib mir auch einen Schluck.“ fordert er. „Müssen mir immer alle meinen Alkohol weg saufen?“ „Was sollen wir sonst tun? Noxus Spirituosen schmecken immer noch besser als das abgestandene Bier aus Bilgewater und mit Noxus handeln geht wohl schlecht. Zumindest solange, bis Ihr euch dazu bereit erklären würdet.“ 

 

„Ein Friedensangebot also?“ fragt Swain misstrauisch, beobachtet die seltsam einstimmige Atmosphäre um die vorzeige Krieger. Es wirkt, als müssten sie beieinander sitzen und plötzlich fühlt er sich fehl am Platz. „So zu sagen. Aber das Angebot kommt nicht von mir sondern von Jarvan.“ „Den gibt’s auch noch?“ Swain grunzt und zieht mittlerweile an der Scotchflasche. „Um ehrlich zu sein wartet er draußen auf Sie, Swain.“ Ein seltsam kribbelndes Gefühl schleicht durch seinen Körper bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sich der Mann seiner aktuellen Selbstkontrolle-Probleme in seinem unmittelbaren Umfeld befindet. Allein bei der Erinnerung an den warmen Körper des Prinzen beginnen seine Hände zu schwitzen. „Ich weiß, dass er ziemlich kindisch und unausstehlich wird wenn er ungeduldig ist.“ Irgendwie muss Swain auf Garens Kommentar hin grinsen und steht auf. 

„Na dann wollen wir den feinen Herrn Prinzen mal nicht warten lassen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine weiteres Kapitel ist auf jeden Fall in Sicht.  
> Ich bin allerdings nicht ganz zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Gespräches...  
> Wollte eigentlich ein bisschen auf das Problem "JARAVN" eingehen,  
> allerdings halte ich es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Swain mit jemanden drüber spricht...  
> Bin mal gespannt, was das nächste Chap wohl so hergibt ^_^


	3. Baden muss sein!

Sobald er aus der Tür tritt empfängt ihn Schwärze. Ein sanfter Wind begleitet die späte Nacht und der Mond strahlt in kühlem Licht auf den Vorhof und jener spiegelt sich im Wasser des kleinen Teiches. Swain beobachtet das Spiel der wiegenden Gräser und versinkt kurzzeitig in seinen Gedanken. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ländlich wohnst.“ unterbricht eine ruhige Stimme die Stille. „Es ist schön hier.“ Eine Gestalt löst sich vom kleinen Brunnen unter der großen Eiche. Sie tritt langsamen Schrittes aus den Schatten heraus, doch Swain hat schon vorher erkannt, um wen es sich handelt. „Jarvan.“ meint er milde. „Begrüßt man so etwa seinen lieblings Prinzen?“ tadelt der Jüngere und fällt dem Offizier überraschend um den Hals. Der erstarrt, unfähig sich zu rühren. „Aw, hast du mich etwa so sehr vermisst, dass du jetzt nicht weißt was du als erstes tun sollst, Darling?“ Ein dunkles Lachen durchreißt die Nacht. „Ich weiß was ich als erstes tun werde.“ murmelt der Schwarzhaarige und stößt den Prinzen von sich. Unglücklicherweise taumelt Jarvan, stolpert über seine eigenen Füße und fällt zu Boden. „AU! Wofür war das denn?“ mault er. „Wofür? Dafür, dass du mich verwirrst mit deinem kindischen Verhalten. Hör auf mich einfach so zu berühren.“ „Mh, seltsam. Neulich hast du zu mir gesagt, _dass du sich selbst zu den schönen Dingen im Leben zwingen musst._ Also genieße meine Aufmerksamkeit. Hör endlich auf so enthaltsam zu leben und genieße was dir angeboten wird.“ Swain schnaubt nur und wendet sich wieder in Richtung seines Hauses. „Deine Aufmerksamkeit genießen? Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du nervst, Prinz. Also lass mich endlich in Frieden!“ schreit er schon fast, nichts ist mehr von seiner Selbstbeherrschung übrig geblieben. Er betritt schon die erste Stufe zur Eingangstür, als ein Sperr neben ihm in den Boden schießt. Vorsichtig dreht er sich um, blickt direkt in kristallblaue Augen. „Ich habe nicht den weiten Weg zurück gelegt um Garen zu begleiten. Und erst recht nicht um eine stumpfe Abfuhr von dir zu erhalten.“ „Was willst du dann?“ Herausfordernd starren die roten Seelenspiegel Jarvan an, beobachten wie die Gesichtszüge des Prinzen an Härte verlieren und weich werden. Die Schultern lässt er lässig sinken und eine Hand löst sich - war sie doch vorher zur Faust fest zusammengerollt – findet den Weg zu der einen von Swain, die sich nicht am Gehstock festhält. „Ich weiß nicht… etwas Spaß, eine schöne Erinnerung und ein bisschen Wärme vielleicht? Ich weiß nicht einmal wirklich, warum ich mitgegangen bin. Garen kam zu mir und fragte mich wie ich zu seiner Affektion gegenüber Darius stehe; er wollte dann auch gleich zu ihm. Ich habe ihn aufgehalten… hab‘ ihn quasi gefleht mich ihn begleiten zu lassen.“ Selbst Swain entspannt seine Gesichtszüge. Er erwidert sogar den sanften Druck den Jarvans Finger verursachen. „Ich hatte gehofft dich zu sehen, Jericho.“ Kurze Zeit herrscht Stille auf dem Vorhof. Swain mustert weiterhin den Mann vor sich; wie er da steht, völlig verschwitzt in seiner royalen Robe und mit stockendem Atem. „Wen dem so ist sollte ich dir wohl etwas mehr Gastfreundschaft erweisen. Kann ich dir ein Bad anbieten? Ich werde in der Zeit dafür sorgen, dass dein Freund ebenso die Möglichkeit bekommt sich zu erfrischen… ich befürchte allerdings mit Darius.“ Jarvan blinzelt verdutzt, schielt dann aber – so gut er kann – in das Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen General knutschend unter Darius begraben ausmachen kann. Er grinst. „Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an. Wo muss ich hin?“ Swain tritt bei Seite, weist auf das geräumige Wohnzimmer. „Komm erst mal rein.“ Sichtlich amüsiert beobachtet Swain Jarvans Treiben. Der Prinz sitzt in einem Haufen aus Schaumbläschen. Die Haare hängen ihm klitschnass ins Gesicht, zusätzlich schmückt ihn eine Schaumkrone auf dem Kopf. „Seht mich an,“ ruft er laut „ich bin der König des Seifenimperiums!“ Egal wie mürrisch Swain auch meistens gewesen ist, er kann nicht darum hin lauthals über seinen Rivalen zu lachen. „Schweige, törichter Narr!“ gibt der Prinz kindischer Weise von sich. Grinsend pustet er kräftig in den Schaumhaufen. Entsetzt springt Swain vom Klodeckel auf und kämpft ringend mit dem Gleichgewicht; er wäre doch beinahe auf einer der vielen Plantschpfützen ausgerutscht. „Okay du kleines Kind, dann wollen wir dich mal aus der Wanne holen!“ murmelt Swain nach einer ganzen Weile, in der Jarvan sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hat. „Okee, du Spielverderber. Wenn du schon meinst den Prinzen aus seinem Seifenimperium zu vertreiben, dann kannst du ihn auch schön selber abtrocknen! Ansonsten wird seine Majestät, Jarvan lV, dir dein gesamtes Parkett volltropfen!“ näselt der Prinz spielerisch. „Du bist einfach unmöglich...“ Murrend greift Swain nach einem großen grauen Badehandtuch. Zuerst rubbelt er dem Prinzen die klitschnassen Haare trocken und direkt im Anschluss die Schultern. Jarvan schließt nur genießend die Augen. Es tut ihm gut mal wieder von einem anderen Mann berührt zu werden, den Kontakt zu Swains Haut wieder erfahren zu können. „Haben viele deiner Leute Tattoos? Ich dachte immer, das wäre nur in Noxus so beliebt.“ fragt der Offizier ihn. Dabei betrachtet er das große Tribal das sich über Jarvans komplette linke Brust und Schulter zieht, auf seinem Rücken ein Ende findet und vorne bis zu seinem Beckenknochen reicht. Er fragt sich, was der Prinz sich wohl dabei gedacht hat sich gerade ein eher grobes nicht viel sagendes Tattoo auszusuchen. „Es ist nicht unbedingt gern gesehen in unserer Gesellschaft...“ der Braunhaarige macht ein kurze Pause. Zudem gibt er Swain die Möglichkeit seine Beine abzutrocknen indem er die Beine etwas spreizt. „Aber ich glaube, du dürftest herausgefunden haben, dass mich das eher weniger stört. Ich nehme die Gesellschaft durchaus ernst, aber ich lasse mir von ihr nicht vorschreiben, was ich auf meinem Körper tragen darf.“ „So, der feine Herr ist jetzt trocken. Sonst noch irgendwelche extra Wünsche?“ grummelt Swain. Jarvan grinst nur leicht debil und hüpft dann an Swain vorbei zur Badezimmertür. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du jetzt tust, aber ich werde jetzt auf jeden Fall dein Bett suchen...“ Der Braunhaarige ist schneller aus dem Raum verschwunden als Swain reagieren kann. Empört geht Swain ebenfalls aus dem Bad und schaut das Treppengeländer hoch. „Du kleiner Bastard wirst dich NICHT in meinem Bett breit machen!“ schreit er nach oben. Er meint es aber nicht wirklich böse. Es stört ihn mehr, dass er sich selbst und sein Verhalten nicht mehr wiedererkennt. War er schon immer so locker gewesen? Vermutlich nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo :)  
> Das ist jetzt das vorletzte Kapitel ^^


	4. Heißes Kribbeln

„Na?“ Jarvan hat es sich – nackt wie Gott ihn schuf - auf dem großen Bett bequem gemacht. Er liegt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fußende, die Arme vor sich verschränkt und den Kopf darauf abgelegt. Eine der dünnen Stoffdecken hat sich durch seine Beine gewickelt, gibt einen winzigen Einblick auf den runden Knackarsch. „Ich hab‘ aber lange auf dich warten müssen, alter Mann!“ beschwert er sich.  
Swain bleibt bei diesem Anblick der wohlüberlegte Konter im Halse stecken. Hatte er überhaupt etwas sagen wollen? Wenn ja, dann hat er es bereits vergessen. Seine Augen starren wie gebannt auf die leichten Bewegungen, die Jarvans Pobacken durch die Decke verursachen. Von den kleinen Rundungen wird unweigerlich mehr sichtbar. Ein erregtes Zittern erfasst den Schwarzhaarigen. Er bemerkt wie sein Körper allmählich taub wird, sich ein Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen breit macht.  
„Jericho~“ säuselt der Prinz, rollt sich auf den Rücken; die Augen liegen noch immer auf dem Offizier. „Es wird kalt. Kommst du wohl endlich zu mir, mich wärmen?“  
Sein Körper reagiert automatisch. Swain setzt sich in Bewegung, löst zudem die Verschlüsse die den Schweren Mantel an sein Oberteil binden. Geradezu geistesabwesend stützt sich der massige Körper über den Prinzen.  
Jarvan gefällt was er da sieht. Angenehm erregt lässt er die Hände über Swains muskulöse Arme gleiten, von dort aus streichen sie bis hin zu der breiten Brust, über die sich der olivfarbene Stoff spannt. Das Shirt stört ihn. Seine Hände zittern leicht vor Aufregung als er den Saum zwischen seine Finger bekommt. Swain richtet sich auf um ihm das loswerden des Stoffs zu erleichtern. Wissend grinsend registriert der Offizier das ungehaltene Keuchen. Vorwitzige Finger fahren über seinen linken Arm, über dessen Haut sich ein riesiges Tattoo aus verschlungenen Linien zieht. „Gefällt dir was du sieht?“ Was soll er schon dazu sagen, wenn sein Glied doch ganz offensichtlich an Größe zunimmt und offen vor Swain dar liegt? Dem Schwarzhaarigen ist das Zucken des Prinzen Junior nicht entgangen.  
Mit einem verruchten Grinsen beugt er sich tiefer herunter, seine Lippen schmiegen sich an die feuchte Haut des Halses. Ohne Vorwarnung graben sich scharfe Zähne in die zarte Haut. Jarvan schreit lustvoll auf, krallt die Finger in die hervortretenden Schulterblätter seines Liebhabers und schlingt die Beine fest um dessen Becken. Entschuldigend leckt die raue Zunge über die malträtierte Stelle. „Me...mehr...“ keucht der Prinz. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Eure Hoheit~“ säuselt der Ältere. Begierig streicht er die empfindlichen Seiten entlang, erhält ein stoßhaftes Ausatmen als Belohnung. Seine Lippen wandern die nackte Brust entlang, küssen das Tribal und verweilen an den Brustwarzen. Herzhaft beißt der Ältere in die gebräunte Brust. Jarvan schreit begeistert auf. Seine Gedanken kreisen einzig und allein um die Berührungen des Offiziers und dessen Wirkung. Am Rande nimmt er die harte Erregung war, die sich mittlerweile an seiner eigenen reibt.  
Die Lippen setzten ihre Reise fort. Zähne knabbern an den feinen Linien der Bauchmuskulatur und ein vorwitziger Finger streicht über den zuckenden Eingang des Prinzen. Noch einmal schreit dieser auf, diesmal aus Überraschung. Die Hände, die zuvor kraftlos auf die Matratze gefallen waren, greifen nun nach dem schwarz-grauem Haar. Hilfesuchend krallen sie sich in das Meer aus Schwarz. „Bitte, Jericho...“ er wird jäh unterbrochen, wird erneut von den sündhaft begabten Lippen attackiert, nun jedoch an einer weitaus sensibleren Stelle. Die raue Zunge schnellt erneut hervor, umkreist die zart rosane Spitze des zuckenden Gliedes. Swain spornt das unaufhaltsame Keuchen dazu an, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Ohne zu Zögern nimmt er das heiße Fleisch tiefer in sich auf, verweilt kurz an dieser Stelle, ehe er das Glied kurz entlässt, nur um zwei seiner Finger kurz zu befeuchten. Jarvan spannt sich bei der erneuten Konfrontation von Glied und Mundhöle an, entlässt dabei einen wilden Schrei. Er wagt es sich nach unten zu blicken, bereut es aber sofort, schaut er doch in zwei lustverhangene rote Augen. Der nächste Schritt lässt ihn einen Moment alles Vergessen. Er verstummt, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wird und er sich hart in Swains Mund ergießt. Der Finger in ihm verweilt an der selben Stelle.

Anfangs orientierungslos kommt Jarvan wieder zu sich. Sein Blick gleitet nach unten, wo noch immer Swain zwischen seine Beinen verweilt. Es dauert bis das Gefühl für seinen Körper zurück kommt. Dann trifft die Erregung ihn mit voller Wucht und sein Glied richtet sich erneut zur vollen Größe auf, denn Swains Zunge umspielt den feuchten Eingang des Prinzen, stupst ab und zu neckend in das Loch. „So wenig brauchst du also um zu völlig wegzutreten? Ich hoffe für dich, dass du das Kommende noch miterlebst.“ Die gehauchten Worte lassen seinen Eingang verräterisch zucken. Erneut stupst Swain in das süße Loch, erntet sogar begeistertes Stöhnen. „Dreh dich, Jarvan.“ murmelt er, noch immer mit Aufmerksamkeit auf das rosane Loch.  
Zitternd dreht Jarvan sich auf den Bauch, stemmt seinen Hintern von der Matratze hoch. Oh, und wie dieser Anblick Swain gefällt; mit schnellen Bewegungen ist sein Gürtel gelöst und seine Hose nach unten gezogen. Besitzergreifend knetet er die runden Arschbacken und reibt sein eigenes Glied zwischen ihnen gemächlich auf und ab. Die Berührung beschert ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Er will mehr- viel mehr. Und das sofort!  
Beim Durchdringen des Muskels beginnt Jarvan zu schreien. Er hat das Gefühl von innen zu verbrennen. Swain hinter ihm stockt kurz, dann packt er unter die Brust des Prinzen und richtet ihn auf, sodass er automatisch mehr von seinem Glied aufnimmt. „Beweg dich.“ raunt er in Jarvans Ohr, eine Hand dabei noch immer auf der nackten Brust, die andere greift nach einem der Arme um Jarvan weiter auf ihn zu ziehen. Wimmernd geht der Braunhaarige auf die Forderung ein, er spreizt die Beine so gut wie möglich etwas mehr, dann richtet er sich etwas mehr auf, nur um erneut gegen den Ansatz Swains zu prallen. Das Geräusch des Klappernden Gürtels erregt ihn, Gott dieser ganze Mann hinter ihm erregt ihn! Sein auf und ab wird unkontrollierter und seine Bewegungen fahriger. Plötzlich hält der Prinz an, nutzt Swains Verwirrtheit und löst sich von ihm. Der Braunhaarige stößt ihn von sich, auf dass der Offizier auf dem Rücken landet. Swain versteht erst nicht ganz, doch als sich der Prinz über seiner Hüfte platziert und seine Arschbacken auseinander zieht hält er den Atem an. Erst als die Enge zurückkehrt atmet er wieder aus. Mit Begeisterung betrachtet er die freudig leidenden Gesichtszüge, sobald Jaravan sich immer wieder auf sein Glied hinabsenkt. Hilfesuchend greift dieser nach Swains Oberschenkeln auf denen er sich abstützt wenn er sich von der harten Erregung löst, nur um von Swains Händen wieder auf jene zurück gezogen zu werden. Er spürt seinen eigenen Höhepunkt immer näher kommen und als Jarvan sich plötzlich stöhnend verkrampft und ein letztes Mal auf ihn absenkt ist es um ihn geschehen. Heißer Samen entlädt sich auf seinem Bauch, reicht fast bis hin zu seiner Brust, während sein eigener sich in Jarvans Hintern ausbreitet. 

 

Gedankenverloren streicht Swain über die Wange des Mannes, der so friedlich dösend neben ihm liegt. Lächelnd öffnet der Prinz seine Augen, betrachtet den Offizier . „Du weist was jetzt kommt.“ säuselt er und robbt näher an seinen Liebhaber. „Ich befürchte es...“ murmelt Swain, Jarvan zieht daraufhin nur eine traurig Miene „Was?“ fragt er, seine Stimme zittert. Die Art wie Swain diese Worte ausgesprochen hat verletzten ihn in gewisser weise. Hat er sich doch in ihm geirrt? Sind da doch keine versteckten Gefühle in dem Älteren?  
„Jetzt schau doch nicht so.“ Zwei starke Arme ziehen den kleineren Körper zu sich und schlingen sich um den Prinzen. Dem treten bereits tränen in die kristallblauen Augen. „Ich befürchte nur, dass ich jetzt keinen Tag mehr misepetrig über die Weltherrschaft nachdenken kann...“ Swain pausiert kurz, beginnt stattdessen den ahnungslosen Jarvan in Grund und Boden zu kitzeln. Der kann nur schutzlos aufkeuchen und lauthals loslachen. „Und weißt du was? Ich kann dir nicht mal böse sein.“ Er hört auf und sieht Jarvan in die Augen. Der hat sich allmählich beruhigt, sowohl von seinem Lachanfall als auch von der aufkeimenden Angst, Swain könnte ihn nun abweisen. „Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Nervensäge.“ Liebevoll wird Jarvan auf die rosanen Lippen geküsst. Glücklich schlingt er die Arme um den Nacken des anderen Mannes, drückt sich nah an ihn heran.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jericho.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo :) das war's jetzt von mir ^^  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ^^


End file.
